Coming Home
by fanfic82
Summary: Follow Tara, Mr. Davenport's daughter that he took in when she was young, as she journeys home to save her family. included some family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so in my last story I introduced Tara. An orphan girl, who Mr. Davenport took in, who became bionic after a plane crash. But I won't explain it all now. So here's my new story, based on Tara, called ****Coming Home****. **

Coming Home

Tara's story:

Chapter 1: Why I'm Going Back

15 years ago.

"You'll be fine I'm doing this to keep you safe."

"But Daddy…"

"Tara, it's gonna be ok."

Present day.

Those were the last words I heard from Mr. Davenport. Little did he know the plane was gonna crash. Causing something I never thought was possible. I was on the plane to go to a special place to keep me safe from Douglas. He had implanted bionic chips into three other kids already, but now I was bionic. Without a chip. I didn't know how it happened but all I knew was I couldn't go back. So I hid. But now I have no choice but to find a way back. I have a feeling something bad is going happen. Douglas still isn't safe, but I don't care. Adam, Bree, and Chase (The kids with the bionic chips) are in danger. I had a vision about it.

I was in a Warehouse a lot like the one I live, but I wasn't alone. An explosion rang through the building and I rushed to see what happened. "Oh my gosh are you ok?" I asked the boy who was on the floor but sitting up. "We need to get them to safety." I motion to the kids on the floor then rush over to the boy one. I pick him up easy, "I'll be back." I say then shadow travel him to a safer location. Then I return for the others. "Grab on, unless you want to be lost in the shadows." I tell the conscious boy.

"wait, wait, wait you can geoleap?" he asked. "And who are you?"

"Shadow travel." I tell him. "It's different. Oh and I'm Tara by the way."

"Ok then." He grabs on and teleport us through the shadows.

I knew who the vision was about the minute it was over. It was about Adam, Bree, and Chase. Mainly Chase. And I had to do something about it.

**Hey guys sorry the first chapter was short. If you saw my other story you know I like my beginnings short but dramatic. Just kidding, I'm horrible at beginnings, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you haven't yet seen it, please go check out my other story ****Healing the****Broken.**** Thanks!**


	2. I Get Home

Chapter 2: I Get Home

Ever since the night of the vision, I've been doing what I could to find a way home. I located where I was, and found the house Mr. Davenport said he was taking Adam, Bree, and Chase. Then I figured out the best possible way to get there. I found out that if I Shadow traveled a little bit at a time, so I don't use up my energy, I could be there in about a week. I'd have to work slowly, and carefully though. So I used a map to mark where I would shadow travel to and how long I would stay there. Some of the most dangerous places will be spent hiding and the nicer places, trying to get food, and rest. Then I packed up what little stuff I had and set out. When I got to my first stop it was already lunch time. I found a place to eat and began telling the owner my sad, miserable story I use all the time to talk people in to helping me out. It works like a charm and soon I'm full and tired. But I know that if I rest now I won't make it in time. So I set out once again and by nightfall I'm too tired to try for a hotel. I grab a few a branches and find a nice big tree to curl up under. Then I fall fast asleep.

"Hey Uncle Douglas!" the dream was the same one I've been having for years. Every time I woke up crying, but tonight it was comforting instead of painful.

"Hey Tara, how was your day?"

"Great! I played a ton of games and I pretended to have cool powers!"

"Really? Like what?"

"Like super speed, and super strength, oh and super smarts."

"That sounds amazing Tara! Hey what if I told you I could give you those abilities. Would you like that?"

"REALLY! Oh but I'd have to ask Daddy first."

Just then Mr. Davenport comes into the picture. "Ask Daddy what?"

"If Uncle Douglas can give me super powers."

"Oh, uh Tara can I speak to Uncle Douglas alone for a minute?"

"Sure Daddy." I leave and they start talking.

"You are not giving my daughter bionics."

"Relax Donny it's not gonna hurt her. Besides you should have seen the way she talked about them."

"No I don't care this has gone too far."

"Fine! You want to crush that little girls dreams? Go right ahead."

Then I woke up. I couldn't believe what Douglas was going to do for me. But at the same time I knew my Dad was right. I packed my belongings and went to find a place to get breakfast. I found a nice little dinner where I was able to get eggs, bacon, and a nice warm pancake. The waiter, Kate, offered me ride, since she happened to be headed the direction I was going, and I generously accepted. So we started down the road an hour later, after she had finished her shift. She explained to me why she was headed where she was, and I explained my side of the story as well. I explain about being adopted and the plane crash, I made up the reason I was on the plane, and how I just wanted to get home to see my family again. I didn't tell her I was bionic of course, I didn't want to freak her out, or get caught. We stopped for lunch a little while later, then we arrived at our destination. "You can just drop me off where ever, I'll be fine." I told her.

"Oh no I could never leave you out on the streets with no transportation. I know you had a bad experience on your last plane ride, but please let me buy you a ticket. You can stay at my place in the meantime."

"That's ok you don't have to that really."

"It's the least I can do. However if it made you more comfortable I could come with. I don't have any other plans any way after tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you away from your family."

"Nonsense I'll schedule a plane as soon as we get to my folks place."

I didn't argue. Shadow traveling is really hard and if taking a plane can get me to Mr. Davenport sooner why not take it. When we got to her family's house she introduced me to everyone. We had a nice dinner of chicken, rice, and beans and Kate told me I could stay in her room for the night. Then I said I'd like some alone time and went outside to practice. I'd been having trouble with my super speed but I couldn't do that right now. So instead I worked on my molecular kinesis. However I forgot to make sure I wasn't seen. "Tara?" Kate came out and stood in frozen terror.

"I can explain."

"Uuhh"

"Just come with me." she followed me inside up to our room.

"What's going on? How were you doing that?"

"Kate, I'm going to tell you something very important. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." She nods her head and I retell my story not leaving out a single detail. Then we sit there in silence for a very long time.

"Wow" Kate says at last. "This is amazing! I can't believe you're really bionic! And there are three others. So that's why you want to get back so quickly, and why you wanted to do this alone."

"Exactly." I replied.

"Well I'm still coming with. It'll be an adventure!" I was shocked. She wasn't scared of me, she wasn't gonna report me to the government. It was amazing.

The next week was filled with shopping, packing, and preparing for the time ahead. Finally the day of the journey arrived. We packed our stuff in the car and headed to the airport. When they called time to board the plane I walked nervously up the ramp.

"It's going to be ok." Kate says. "I'll be here the entire time. Besides you have bionics. You can always teleport us if something goes wrong." That made me feel a lot better. When we took of I held onto my seat really tight til we got completely in the air. The next two hours were full of napping, eating, drinking, and watching movies. Then we arrived at Mission Creek.

I walk off the plane feeling refreshed, and excited.

"Kate, I'd like to thank you for coming with me, and I hope your stay here is wonderful. But if you don't mind I'd really like to go do this alone."

"Of course, I'm going to head to my hotel, then do some sightseeing." We gave each other a hug then when no one was looking I Shadow Traveled off.


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: Captured

I arrive I the house and take a deep breath. Then I knock on the door and wait. A young women answers and asks "Who are you?"

"Oh uhh I'm here to see Mr. Davenport."

"Donald!" she yells. "Someone's here to see you!" then she looks at me. "Oh, please, come in." I walk inside and Mr. Davenport, Chase, Bree, Adam, and another boy, which looks like the women, appears out of an elevator in the wall. "Daddy?" I say. He runs and hugs me and we sit there crying for a while.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" the women asks. So we all sit around the table for dinner.

"Guys, Tasha, this is Tara. My daughter."

"YOU'RE DAUGHTER! And I didn't hear about this because?"

"Tasha now's not the time to talk about that what is important is… How did you get here?" He asked me.

So I explained. I talked about how I've been surviving on my own all these years, and about meeting Kate (But I left out the part about her knowing my secret.), and everything else. Then he explained everything he's been doing over the years. Apparently Douglas has a new partner named Krane who has been implanting himself with Bionics and, apparently, most recently, kidnapped Adam, Bree, and Chase. After that we went off to bed. I got the spare bedroom and after I put my little bit off stuff away, I went down to talk to Bree. I wanted her help with my super speed since I've been having trouble. "Bree? Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure" she gets out of her capsule and we go up to my room. "What's up?" She asks.

"Well I want to know if you could do me a favor. You see I've been working on my super speed but I haven't been able to get it right. I mean, I know I have Shadow Travel but that only lets me go so far, and it takes a lot of energy."

"Ok?"

"So I was wondering if you could train me."

"Train you? I'd be honored!"

"Really?! So you'll do it?!"

"Of course I will!"

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it I Promise! I'm a really good listener, and I catch on really fast, and…"

"Ok, ok I get it now why don't we get some rest."

So I go back up to my room and go to sleep.

The next day when I came downstairs, my dad explained we'd be having a nice family day. He let me pick a movie and while we were watching I decided I needed a moment to think. So I told the others I'd left something downstairs and went to clear my mind. When the elevator doors opened I walked over to the capsules and looked at them. Then I pulled out a picture taken before I left. It showed Douglas, and I at the park. I was on the swings and Douglas was pushing me. We were both smiling and laughing, and I got tears in my eyes looking at it. Suddenly, I'm hit in the back on the head. I grow dizzy then fall to the ground and pass out.

Next time I wake up I'm tied to a post. Then I see Adam, Bree, Chase, and Dad coming in. They see me, and Bree super speeds over and unties me. I look at her, then we run for the exit. But the ground opens below us and swallows us whole. Darkness over comes me and I pass out for the second time that day.


End file.
